1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a brush for washing and more particularly to a back brush with an extendable handle which can be collapsed and carried within a pouch as a small kit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brushes of every kind and description have been made for washing the body, accessories, furniture and every conceivable usable object that becomes tarnished or dirty. Body brushes usually take the form of brushes with flat handle that can be gripped and used to vigorously clean the hands, feet or other parts of the body. Soft and luxurious facial brushes have also been a part of the prior art for a considerable period of time. The only kind of brush not generally known to be available is one specifically designed for backwashing. Devices utilized for this purpose take the form of wall fixtures for the most part fastened to the wall of a shower stall that the user can back and move against the device to frictionally wash the back area. Some of these devices contain cleaning substance such as liquid soap which is dispensed when the back engages the device.
Other backwashing devices take the form of a banned or rope wherein a narrow extended portion is gripped at each end around the back of the user so that the arms can move back and forth to rub the length of the narrow portion against the back surface.
Some common washing brushes having extended handles have been utilized for backwashing from time to time, however these are lengthy and cannot be conveniently carried with the user is traveling away from home. These devices are not normally provided by hotels so that a frequent backwash user is deprived of that luxury when traveling away from his or her residence on business or for pleasure.
Because of this inconvenience which is heightened by an extended stay away from home, there has been identified a need to provide some compact form of a back brush that can be extended for a convenient use when traveling away from home but collapsed and easily carried during travel. It is to that need of providing a compact collapsed brush which can be packed in a small area but which will open in an extended manner to be utilized in an ordinary way that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is for a back wash brush and a kit including the brush which can be collapsed for travel within the kit and fully extended for use when removed therefrom. The brush includes a telescoping handle movable between a fully extended position and a collapsed position having an appropriate means for maintaining the handle in the fully extended position and in the collapsed position. A brush is releasably secured to one end of the handle which has a base member and a wash pad releasably secured to the base member. The wash pad can take form of an ordinary soft bristle brush mounted on a wooden or plastic base, foliate or sponge material mounted on a base which is securable to the handle or a nylon or polyester web material mounted on a base which is secured to the handle. The bristle base can screw directly to the handle while the foliate material or nylon or polyester web material will need to be mounted to a base by convenient means such as hook and loop elements of any number of forms which then can be connected to the handle. The kit to transport the brush will be of a size to receive and enclose the brush and handle in the collapsed position which will conveniently be transportable in a small handbag.
From the foregoing summary it can be seen that a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a collapsible back brush that has all of the advantages of prior art devices and more and none of the disadvantages.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a back brush of the type described having changeable brush members that address and meet the preference of the user.
Yet a further objective of the present invention is to provide the back brush in kit form wherein the handle can be collapsed and detached from the brush and the handle and brush then be fitted compactly and securely within a closed carrying case.
Thus there has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In that respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its arrangement of the components set forth in the following description and illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any respect. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of this development. It is important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent methods and products resulting therefrom that do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. The application is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by its claims, nor to limit its scope in any way.
Thus, the objects of the invention set forth above, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are noted with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific results obtained by its use, reference should be made to the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.
The drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification. They illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with their description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.